Another One Bites the Tusk
Another One Bites the Tusk is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Eli grows tusks. Roles Starring *Eli *Lifty and Shifty Featuring *Nutty *Chompy *Count Trunkula Appearances *Buck and Chuck *Chippy *Cavity *Flaky Plot Eli wakes up from bed and goes to look himself in the mirror. He finds that he has lost his baby teeth and grew a new pair of ivory tusks. After trumpeting with joy, he sets off into town to show his friends. Chippy shows Chompy, Buck and Chuck a strand of hair on his chin and explains his goat beard is forming. Just then, Eli arrives and wows them with his tusks. Chompy opens his mouth and gets disappinted by his lack of teeth, and stomps away. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty spot Eli and decide to sell his ivory tusks for profit. As their first plan, Lifty and Shifty buy a toffee-coated peanut on a stick. Then they put in on a table and hide behind a tree. Shifty claims it is so sticky that Eli will pull his tusks out from a bite. They hear a crunch sound and peek, only to realize Nutty was the one who bit the peanut. He gets his teeth stuck and pulls so hard he rips out his skull. Meanwhile, Eli is at a cafe eating foods he impaled to his tusks. Next, Lifty and Shifty disguise themselves as dentists. Eli comes in for his check-up and they snicker. Eli is calm until Shifty pulls out a drill, causing him to scream and frighten Cavity and Flaky in the patient room. The drill runs out of battery power, so the raccoons resort to pulling out Eli's tusks instead. Lifty steps in a puddle of saliva and slips, losing his eye which is now impaled on a tusk. Eli rushes out of the room in horror, followed by the one-eyed Lifty. Cavity pukes in disgust and Flaky faints. As night was falling, Eli started walking home. Count Trunkula pops out of a cave and follows him. Not far away, Shifty and his eyepatch-wearing brother drive off in a car and plan to run over Eli. Count Trunkula prepares to pounce on his victim, but Eli turns around and they both scream. Assuming he has met another vampire elephant, Trunkula flies away in fear. However, a light turns on and blinds Trunkula, causing him to fall on Lifty and Shifty. Seeing his luck, Trunkula starts sucking up the raccoons' blood, until the car crashes. Eli hears the crash and a tire flattens him, knocking his tusks out. Meanwhile at a hospital, Chompy reveals he has had a tooth implant. He celebrates by eating a nougat from a vending machine, unfortunately pulling out his teeth out. The episode ends with him crying over his loss. Moral "Take care of your teeth." Deaths #Nutty pulls out his skull. #Lifty and Shifty get pierced by Trunkula's tusks. #Trunkula dies in the car crash. #A tire flattens Eli. Injuries #Lifty loses his eye by getting it pierced on Eli's tusks. #Chompy loses his new teeth by biting a nougat. Trivia *The title is a pun on the song "Another One Bites the Dust" by English rock band Queen. *This is the first time Eli gets tusks, Chippy gets a beard, and Chompy gets teeth. *Nutty's death is similar to Disco Bear's death in one of his smoochies. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes